À l'ombre de Kensington
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Au sein des jardins de Kensington réside un enfant. Un enfant qui ne veut jamais grandir.


**Résumé :** Ou comment la Fée Bleue croisa le chemin d'un certain Peter.  
 **Rating :** G  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, à savoir James M. Barrie, Pamela L. Travers et Carlo Collodi. Je ne fais que présenter une autre interprétation des personnages tout en tâchant de rester fidèle à leur essence.

* * *

Mirabella Puccini observa son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique, accordant un sourire à son image. D'un mouvement de tête l'Italienne fit se dodeliner les mèches rebelles qui osaient sortir hors de son impeccable coiffure. Chevelure teintée au bleu bleuet par une de ces teintures magiques qui faisaient la joie des excentriques et des jeunes demoiselles, et faisaient pousser de grands cris à la pudeur et aux mères de famille engoncées, jusqu'au cou, dans leurs habitudes. Son amie, Mary, avait eu un reniflement dédaigneux, ravalant ses remarques mais jetant des œillades assassines à cette chevelure qui osait se parer de couleurs que seule la Nature pouvait détenir.

Que le monde renifle, que le monde la méprise. Le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur. Il était juste qu'elle s'en pare jusqu'à ses racines capillaires. Elle était la Fée Bleue, après tout.

Mirabella quitta les rues londoniennes, tournant à un carrefour pour se retrouver dans les jardins de Kensington. Comme l'avait prévenu Mary, le lieu grouillait d'enfants et de leurs bonnes qui, sévères, les réprimandaient dès qu'ils osaient aller trop loin, assénant l'habituelle « Si vous faites l'enfant, je vous abandonne. Et les loups viendront vous manger à la nuit tombée ! » Mirabella se retint de rire face à ces scènes du quotidien. Ici sa peur se relâchait, ses épaules se détendaient. Ici elle n'était plus Mirabella Puccini, Italienne en fuite, mais Mab Poppins, nièce de Mary Poppins et petite protégée venue voir sa tante. Elle devait accorder que ce don, si pratique, de pouvoir modifier son âge corporel était un cadeau du ciel. Personne n'aurait pu deviner son identité véritable avec cette frimousse d'enfant.

Un garçon, en costume de marin, tourna les yeux vers elle. Sa mine montrait combien il semblait interloqué de voir une enfant, peu ou prou de son âge, sans aucune adulte veillant sur sa personne. Mirabella s'empressa de s'engouffrer entre deux bosquets, se morigénant. Elle oubliait que, lorsqu'elle décidait de changer d'âge corporel, cela pouvait lui nuire. Quelle idée aussi avait-elle eu de prendre l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans.

Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit le garçon s'adresser à sa bonne mais cette dernière, passablement énervée, ne l'écouta guère et lui intima de reprendre la marche. « Ou Monsieur sera privé de biscuits à la confiture ! » Le gravier crissa sous les pas qui s'éloignaient, petit à petit. Mirabella s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement mais veilla à ne pas rejoindre les grandes allées, se coulant au sein des broussailles telle une exploratrice. Ce qui rendait cette promenade bien plus exaltante.

Hors des sentiers battus le parc n'était plus une création de l'homme dont chaque parcelle était mesurée au cordeau. Le parc devenait l'île de l'imaginaire cachant une aventure sous une feuille, dévoilant un secret au gré du chemin.

Ce furent les pleurs qui la frappèrent en premier. Des années après, Mirabella s'en souviendrait encore. Elle en avait entendu, et entendrait pourtant encore, des pleurs d'enfants. Mais celui-ci la marquerait durablement. Aussi durablement que le rire émanant du même garçon.

Elle ne vit de lui, tout d'abord, ni regard, ni visage. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfoui dans ses bras repliés. La crasse marquait sa peau dénudée, ses cheveux semblaient avoir le même toucher que du foin. Du foin roux crotté. Mirabella se pencha. Une mèche de cheveux bleus frôla sa joue. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit garçon ?

Le garçon releva la tête, révélant des yeux emplis de larmes et un nez qui aurait eu bien besoin d'être mouché. Mirabella sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, pinça le nez avec.

— Souffle.

Le garçon obtempéra, soufflant puissamment. L'Italienne accueillit ce geste d'un sourire que le garçon ne lui rendit pas. Le garçon se recula, les sourcils froncés, le visage bougon. Il se remit debout, relevant le menton, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

 _On dirait un petit soldat se prenant pour un capitaine_ , songea Mirabella, son regard détaillant le garçon de bas en haut. _Un petit soldat bien crasseux. Il a l'allure d'un enfant sauvage qui vit dans les bois._

Il fallait dire que le garçon, avec ses habits crottés et déchirés par les ronces, faisait pâle figure aux côtés de Mirabella, toute pimpante dans sa robe bleu pâle ornée de rubans, et sa tête coiffée d'un chapeau.

— Qui es-tu ? grimaça le garçon.

Il manquait grandement de tact. Mirabella oublia, pour un instant, son aspect, dévoilant son véritable âge.

— Il ne convient pas à un homme de demander à une dame son nom. Il doit se présenter d'abord.

— Je ne suis pas un homme ! répliqua l'inconnu en frappant du pied. Je suis un garçon !

— Il n'empêche que c'est très impoli.

Les deux êtres se jaugèrent du regard. Le garçon finit par baisser la tête, marmonnant un nom.

— Peter...

— Tu n'as pas de famille ?

— Je n'en ai plus.

— Oh.

La conversation prenait une tournure délicate. Mirabella avança d'un pas vers Peter, se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les effluves du garçon et, autant elle adorait les enfants, autant elle avait beaucoup de mal avec l'absence d'hygiène. Ce devait être un de ces orphelins que Londres déversait, au risque de noyer ses rues de corps d'enfants abandonnés. Peter l'empêcha de s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet, la questionnant à son tour.

— Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Mirabella esquissa une révérence.

— Mab Po...

— Mab ? Comme la reine ?

Mirabella leva un sourcil, intriguée. Peter lui offrit la clé du mystère de lui-même, s'emballant. Ses mains battaient la mesure de sa respiration éreintée.

— La reine Mab est la reine des fées ! C'est pour elle que je suis venu ici. On dit qu'elle habite le parc, qu'elle vit entourée d'une cour de fées aristocrates. Elles ont toutes la peau bleue à cause du sang dans leurs veines. On dit bien que les nobles ont le sang bleu, non ? Elles donnent des bals à la nuit tombée et surtout elles peuvent...

Le sourire de Peter rayonnait, tout son visage resplendissait. Ses cheveux se faisaient secouer en tout sens, flammes d'un roux rendu terne par la saleté.

— Réaliser des souhaits, souffla le garçon comme si c'était là l'un des plus grands secrets de l'univers.

Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour Mirabella de conserver son calme. Elle était fort bien placée pour parler des fées – elle en était une. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage.

— Tu sembles bien connaître les fées.

— Oh je me suis renseigné, je les ai espionné. (Peter lui dédia un clin d'oeil. Mirabella eut un sursaut, n'appréciant guère ce geste. S'il n'avait pas été un enfant, elle n'aurait pas retenu sa langue.) Chez les fées, on se marie en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est amusant ! Oh et je suis certain que tu ne savais pas que les fées naissent du rire d'un bébé. C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît la fée qui est la nôtre : elle rit de la même façon que toi ! Et elles peuvent rester jeunes à jamais. Elles ressemblent à des enfants, mais elles se cachent sous la forme d'adultes pour pas que les humains les voient et...

La suite se perdit dans le silence. Peter ouvrit grand la bouche, si grande qu'une nuée d'abeilles aurait pu élire domicile et construire une ruche. Sous ses yeux Mirabella grandissait. Elle n'était plus une enfant, mais une adulte. Peter cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Mirabella se pencha vers lui. Ses doigts caressèrent la joue du garçon.

— Qui penses-tu que je suis ?

— La... La reine Mab. La reine des fées !

Mirabella n'avait pas le cœur de briser ce mensonge. L'Italienne s'assit sur l'herbe, veillant à ne pas se salir.  
— C'est donc pour moi que tu es venu jusqu'ici. Je t'écoute. Quel est ton souhait ?

L'assurance dont avait fait preuve le garçon semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Mirabella pouvait voir ses orteils pianoter un rythme inconnu à travers la gueule béante de ses souliers défoncés. Le fier soldat de tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un orphelin n'osant lever les yeux sur une fée. Peter regarda Mirabella par en-dessous, une lourde mèche se glissant entre ses deux yeux, lui chatouillant la pointe du nez.

— Je voudrais jamais grandir.

Durant quelques instants, la silhouette de Peter s'effaça, une autre l'embrassant tout entier. Celle d'un garçon sensiblement du même âge, à la peau hâlée par le soleil méditerranéen, des boucles brunes lui chatouillant les joues. « Je veux être un _vrai_ 'tit garçon ! » déclama l'apparition. Le cœur de la fée se serra, mais aucune larme ne vint embuer son regard. À la place elle posa _la_ question.

— Pourquoi ?

L'expression sur le visage de Peter démontra combien il pensait que cette question n'avait pas de sens. Il haussa des épaules.

— Être adulte est une corvée. Je veux pas étudier. Je veux pas avoir un travail. Je veux pas avoir une femme et des enfants. Je veux rester un garçon. _Pour toujours !_ Je veux pas faire ce que me dit ma mère...

— Ta mère ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille.

Elle avait vu les épaules de Peter se dresser lorsqu'elle avait répété le mot « mère ». Les chats agissaient de la même façon lorsqu'on leur lançait de l'eau sur la truffe. Peur et répulsion. Peter fronça les sourcils, s'écarta d'un pas de Mirabella. Quelque chose, dans son expression, lui rappelait quelqu'un.

— J'ai fui la maison. (Peter regardait le sol, fuyant le regard de la fée.) Elle parlait de mon avenir, ça me faisait peur.

— Tu devrais retourner la voir...

Mirabella anticipa la réaction du garçon. Elle lui saisit les mains, l'empêchant de fuir.

— Elle reste ta mère. Celle qui veille sur toi, qui t'aime plus que tout au monde. Celle qui allume la veilleuse dans ta chambre pour te protéger quand elle n'est pas là. Écoute, Peter... faisons un marché.

Ce fut comme agripper un poisson. Les paroles de la fée avaient saisi l'enfant qui cessa de vouloir se débattre, ouvrant grand les oreilles.

— Tu vas retourner voir ta mère. Aujourd'hui même. Demain, nous nous retrouverons à Kensington, ici même. Et tu me diras alors si tu souhaites toujours ne jamais grandir. Car, sache une chose, Peter... Si tu veux cesser de grandir, tu ne pourras plus jamais, _jamais_ , revoir ta mère. Tu comprends ?

Peter hocha la tête, gravement. Mirabella le relâcha, se releva. Elle glissa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant, scellant ainsi la promesse.

* * *

— Mirabella, cessez de vous conduire en enfant !

L'Italienne laissa échapper un rire, se mirant devant la coiffeuse.

— Mais je _suis_ une enfant présentement, souligna la fée en se dandinant sur son siège, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Son interlocutrice, Mary Poppins, leva les yeux au ciel, passablement excédée.

— Vous savez _très bien_ ce que je veux dire. Passez-moi les épingles.

Mirabella tendit le pot, laissant sa logeuse piocher dedans de quoi affirmer son chignon. Mary Poppins aurait pu être une belle fille, si elle s'était souciée de son apparence. Elle avait déjà la rigueur inflexible d'une duègne espagnole de cinquante ans, alors qu'elle n'avait pas même soufflé sa trentième bougie. Une perte effroyable aux yeux de Mirabella, là où Mary ne voyait qu'un excellent contrôle de soi et un professionnalisme exemplaire. Mary passa son tablier amidonné, donna un dernier coup sur sa robe.

— La chambre n'est déjà pas très grande, ne faites donc pas de bêtises en mon absence. Je dois m'occuper des enfants Banks ce soir, et même si c'est à l'étage en-dessous, je ne pourrais pas être là pour répondre à vos besoins. Jouez votre rôle de nièce bien éduquée, je vous prie.

— Fort bien.

De toute évidence elle ne pouvait guère répondre autre chose.

Lorsque Mary referma la porte, Mirabella descendit de son siège et alla se lover, tel un chat, sur le lit, agrippant au hasard un livre traînant à proximité. Les chambres de bonnes manquaient clairement de frivolité, qui plus est celle de Mary Poppins.

La silhouette d'un enfant se dessina, ombre chinoise dansante sur le cercle lunaire. Mirabella n'eut pas le privilège de le voir, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. La silhouette disparut, se dirigeant à l'étage en-dessous.

* * *

Mirabella sentit la colère de Peter, tel une aura palpitant autour de lui. Une vague de chaleur qui distilla un malaise en elle, l'obligeant à attendre qu'il déclame les mots en premiers. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps. Les doigts de Peter se serraient, convulsivement, et les morceaux des branches qu'il morcelait entre ses poings formaient un tas à ses pieds.

— Elle m'a remplacé.

— Qui cela ?

— Ma mère, pardi ! (Peter avait relevé la tête, le regard dur. Le regard d'un enfant blessé au plus profondément de sa chair.) Il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres, mais je me suis collé aussi près que je pouvais. Je l'ai vu. Avec quatre enfants. Un garçon, une fille, et deux vers trop petits pour qu'on sache ce que c'est. Elle les grondait, leur racontait des histoires comme... comme elle le faisait avec moi.

Mirabella n'osait rien dire, ne pouvait rien dire. Elle pouvait simplement écouter, les jambes trop lourdes pour s'asseoir, assistant au spectacle comme si elle assistait à une mise à mort.

— Ce que c'était horrible de les entendre l'appeler par son prénom ! _Mary, Mary_ qu'ils disaient. _Mary Poppins_!

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Mirabella. Ce devait être son cœur qui s'était décroché, transformé en plomb, tombant à pic.

— Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelle ?

— Mary Poppins. C'est le nom de ma mère.

Et Mirabella sut que c'était la vérité. Peter ne mentait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Le visage de Mary se superposa à celui de Peter. Elle vit alors ces troublantes ressemblances, ces variantes dans l'expression qui avaient généré un écho dans sa mémoire, sans en trouver la source. Elle devait chasser les doutes, ce quiproquo infâme qui se tisait devant elle. Avant que l'inéluctable ne se produise.

— Peter, ta mère... Ces enfants...

 _Ne sont pas les siens. Ne te souviens-tu donc pas ? Elle a toujours été bonne, s'occupant des enfants des autres. Toujours. Elle ne t'a pas oublié. Elle ne t'a pas remplacé. Elle n'a pas..._

Mais c'était trop tard. Peter se leva, jetant le dernier monceau de bois demeuré entre ses doigts couverts d'écorchures et de copeaux. Il avait le regard dur de la décision mûrement réfléchie.

— Fée Mab, je souhaite ne plus grandir. Je ne veux jamais, _jamais_ , être un adulte.

Mirabella trembla. Depuis toujours elle avait souhaité mettre ses pouvoirs féeriques à la portée des enfants, pour assurer leur avenir, leur bien-être, leur offrir ce qu'ils méritaient. Elle dont le ventre demeurerait à jamais creux avait trouvé là un pis-aller à cette condition. Elle avait apaisé des pleurs, renoué des familles, tissé des liens...

C'était la première fois qu'elle en brisait un. Qu'elle brisait l'amour d'un enfant envers sa mère.

Mirabella n'eut pas l'affront de demander à Peter s'il était sûr de sa décision. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. La décision avait été prise à l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés dans la chambre des enfants Banks.

La fée enlaça Peter entre ses bras. Un témoin extérieur de la scène aurait cru que deux enfants s'échangeaient une accolade amicale, une étreinte sans arrière-pensée. Les cheveux de la Fée Bleue se mêlèrent à la toison rousse de Peter. La magie se déversa hors du corps de la fée en un flot de lueur bleutée, chatouillant agréablement l'épiderme du garçon. Sensation doucereuse d'une eau un peu glacée vous picotant les orteils.

— Peter... (La voix de Mirabella était grave malgré sa carrure d'enfant.) Tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Si tu ne veux pas grandir, voici les conditions...

Mirabella ne relâcha pas Peter. Ses mains se nouèrent à ceux du garçon, veillant à conserver un cercle fermé. La magie hérissait le duvet sur leurs nuques.

— Tu ne dois jamais éprouver de l'amour. Jamais. Les garçons ne seront que des compagnons de jeu pour toi. Et les filles... Des mères qui veilleront sur toi. Mais si jamais tu te mettais à aimer, Peter, comme un adulte aime un autre adulte alors... Tu ne seras plus un enfant.

La magie ancra chaque mot dans la chair de Peter, scellant ce souhait accordé par la magie d'une fée. Mirabella brisa le contact, dénouant ses mains. Peter chancela, cligna des yeux. Il eut un rire, un de ces rires qui semble résonner partout à la fois. Sous les yeux éberlués de la fée, l'enfant s'envola, décollant d'une simple impulsion.

— Merci !

Ce fut le dernier mot que lui adressa Peter avant de s'envoler, sa silhouette s'éloignant plus vite que ne l'aurait fait un moineau volant à tire d'aile. Mirabella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et à l'ombre du bosquet s'autorisa alors, seulement, loin des regards, à laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

— Vous êtes certaine ? Je puis encore m'arranger...

— Mary vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Et si nous cohabitons encore un jour de plus, la maison des Banks risque d'exploser à cause de nos magies respectives. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Mary Poppins se balança sur ses pieds, n'osant rien rajouter de plus. Hormis ce froncement de sourcil qui formait un pli entre ses yeux, et creusait des rides sur son front. Elle prit, tout de même, la peine de s'offusquer lorsque Mirabella osa la serrer dans ses bras, face à toute la foule massée sur le quai de la gare. Déjà on chuchotait au sujet de ces deux dames si opposées dans leurs apparences – l'excentrique bleutée et la veuve noire.

— Mademoiselle Puccini, voyons !

Mirabella rit, se détachant de Mary Poppins. Le quai arriva à gare et la foule se massa pour rejoindre les wagons. Avant de gravir le marche-pied, la Fée Bleue se retourna vers sa collègue.

— Dites-moi, Mary, vous avez bien eu un fils ?

— Disparu, mais oui j'en ai eu un. Pourquoi cette question ? Et est-ce vraiment le lieu où en parler ?

— Comment s'appelait-il ?

Mirabella dut gravir le marche-pied suite aux protestations des autres voyageurs. Elle demeura néanmoins près de la porte, quêtant la réponse. Voulant une confirmation. Souhaitant s'être trompée depuis le début. Mary Poppins lui répondit.

— Peter.

La porte du wagon fut refermée devant la Fée Bleue, l'empêchant de prodiguer un conseil. Le dernier lien qu'elle pouvait tenter de renouer entre la mère et son fils.

De garder la fenêtre ouverte.


End file.
